Surrender
by The Insane Mind Reader
Summary: Sasuke's a hypocrite and he knows that. He has to let go, because he knows he lost his chance...


_**Disclaimer: The Naruto series and characters belong to Kishimoto-san. The song**__ 'Surrender'__**, belongs to the band Billy Talent. Enjoy!! **_

**Surrender**

_She reads a book from across the street,  
Waiting for someone that she'll never meet.  
Talk over coffee for an hour or two,  
She wonders why I'm always in a good mood.  
_

Sakura's has always been a bit naïve about such nonsense about the emotion love. Sasuke's have believed in that fact, even after he learned that she was one of the strongest kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf Village from training with the female Sannin, Tsunade. He was too obsessed about that fact to realize that he's being a hypocrite.

_Killin' time before she struts her stuff,  
She needs support and I've become the crutch.  
She'll never know how much she means to me.  
I'd play the game but I'm the referee.  
_

Sasuke also believes that Sakura is **way** too oblivious. They've become quite close as friends after he's come back from killing Orochimaru and Itachi. He's been trying to show her in actions that he loves her, but she **never** gets the hint!!

Despite the fact that he's been scaring off her many, many suitors, a fair amount of them still manages to ask Sakura out on a date. They usually end off pretty badly (as in, the guy's a pervert, and she beats him up). But on those rare times where she actually gets into a relationship with the guy, they end up as '_being just friends'_.

_(Chorus)  
Surrender every word, every thought every sound.  
Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.  
Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.  
Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.  
Surrender yourself to me.  
_

A few months of scaring of a couple hundred suitors can sometimes get a guy thinking. What was he doing anyways? He has no right to get involved with his ex-female teammate's personal life.

A few hours of musing can make anyone's head snap up in realization.

_Even though I know what I'm lookin' for,  
She's got a brick wall behind her door.  
I'd travel time and confess to her,  
But I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger.  
_

Jealousy. The disgusting anger in his chest. The strange tension in his arms when he sees Sakura with her new boyfriend. The Sharingan activating itself. These were obvious symptoms of jealousy. Why?

He wanted to be the one with her arms wrapped around him, that's why.

_(Chorus)_

_  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds.  
Searching until my hands bleed,  
This flower don't belong to me.  
_

_  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds.  
Searching until my hands bleed,  
This flower don't belong to me.  
This flower don't belong to me.  
Why could she belong to me?_

Sasuke leaned over the rail of the bridge that Team 7 had usually met on when they were younger. He stared at his reflection sadly, though no one would have really noticed the difference because he had his usual mask of coldness on.

He was upset. Upset about that fact that Konoha's prized cherry blossom would never be his. He lost his chance years ago when they were only twelve. He took her for granted and lost her to someone undetermined.

_Every word, every thought every sound.  
Every touch, every smile, every frown.  
All the pain we've endured until now.  
All the hope that I lost you have found._

_(Chorus)_

_(Surrender) Has my moment come and passed?  
(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask,  
(Surrender) Has my moment come and passed?  
(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask,  
(Surrender) Has my moment come and passed?_

_(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask._

Sasuke didn't dare court her. He doesn't deserve her. Even if he felt gut wrenching pain every time he saw her with someone else that wasn't him, or when she had her feelings hurt again. He would give her up to someone that will make her happy. Happy in a way he never could make her. He only gave her pain, grief.

No, she was better off without him.

That was totally out of character for Sasuke and maybe a bit for Sakura. But I can only scream, "I tried! I tried my total best!!" So, now, you can tell me how I did. Review please!!!


End file.
